Black Lace
by Blue Moons and Pink Suns
Summary: Carol forgets to bring her clean clothes into the bathroom with her. One-shot. Awkward Caryl fluff. Written for Operation Levity.


**AN #1: Just a little fluffy/awkie ficlet that came to me for Operation Levity tonight (via Rhinozilla's prompt XD). Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, write for, or make any profit from TWD or AMC.**

**-/-/-/-**

"Crap," she breathed. She clutched the towel closer around herself as she paced around the shower room. These rooms weren't gender seperated, couldn't afford to be.

And she couldn't leave. Not when she had left all of her clothes on her bunk.

At least, that's where she thought she left them.

She considered calling out, maybe falling on Beth or Maggie's merciful ears.

But if someone else came instead…?

She swallowed hard and gathered the towel closer around herself. She would just have to run.

She walked to the doors, taking deep breaths as she adjusted her towel and prayed against fate that the hallway would be empty.

She reached for the door as it flew open and slammed into her nose.

"God dammit!" She yelled, clutching at her face as blood poured, her vision swimming as someone reached forward to grab her.

"You okay?" Daryl yelped.

If all the blood in her body wasn't already pouring from her nostrils, she was nearly positive it was now. Her face burned.

Her vision focused on nervous blue eyes.

She gulped. Nodded.

He shook his head and yanked a drying towel from the rack beside him to shove onto her nose.

"Sorry bout that," he muttered, tilting her head and holding the damp fabric up to her.

She tried not to think about how she was still in her towel. How he probably hadn't noticed yet. How she was going to have to walk past him, and how she wasn't even positive her towel covered her butt one-hundred percent.

She blinked and swallowed, nodded her head and managed a shaky smile. Hoping to distract him.

His eyes flickered over her and widened. He let go of the towel and made to leave her there.

Her hands were full, so she dropped the bloody nose towel to grab his shoulder. He flinched, but didn't turn around all the way.

She coughed. "Uh… Could you… Do me… A favor?" She stuttered.

He turned then, had his eyes thoroughly glued to the wall behind her.

He cocked his head.

She felt a nervous giggle escape her lips as the blood dripped down her face. She bent down quickly to retrieve the other towel, holding it tight to her nose and trying not to think of what she must look like, in a battered towel, bleeding out of her nose and down her face.

"I kind of left my clothes on my bunk," she whispered.

He blinked. And then he laughed. He actually started laughing at her. Before she could even ask if he was going to be her knight in shining armor, he was gone, and so she was left to stare at herself in the cracked mirrors.

She gulped. It was bad. The blood was all the way down her face, reminding her of how Shane had looked that last night. It didn't look broken, but it was still bleeding, sending rivulets of thick blood down her chin and neck.

She scrubbed at them furiously, going as fast as humanly possible to try and get her face presentable before Daryl came back with her clothes.

If he was coming back.

She was still leaning over the sink when the door cracked open, a large fist slipping through with a pile of neutral colored clothing. Something black fell off the top, and the arm lowered to pick it up.

Black… And lacy…

She almost choked, tripped over herself as she ran at the hand to rip her bra out of it, the rest of her clothes coming right along with them. Her momentum slammed the door shut just as he removed his hand.

"Thank you!" She yelled. "I'm good now! You can go!"

She knew she sounded a little hysterical, but it didn't matter. By the time she had finished her sentence, everything but her pants' buttons were finished and done, thrown on in record timing.

He scoffed from the other side of the door. "I gotta bathe too, woman," he grouched.

She winced at his words, hung the towel up with all the others as she pulled the door open gently, not daring to make eye contact.

"Sorry," she squeaked under her breath.

She didn't so much see as hear the smirk in his words as he passed her by, walking quickly to a curtained stall.

She felt her face redden as she leaped to leave this living hell she had found herself in, hearing the slap of his vest and the clink of his belt as they hit the tile.

"Didn't much peg you for lace, I have to say," he hollered jauntily as the door swung shut.

**-/-/-/-**

**AN #2: Thanks for reading! Leave me a line if you feel up to it! ;)**


End file.
